1. Technical Field 
This invention relates generally to powered watercraft, and more particularly to a high speed powered watercraft having one or more hulls with one or more planing surfaces. 
2. Description of Related Art 
Watercraft with one or more M-shaped boat hulls as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,245 and 6,314,903 overcome certain bow wave concerns. They capture and channel the bow wave in order to suppress it. In sea trials of a boat embodying such a hull, the act of increasing power to test the advantages of the air planing cushion at higher boat speeds led to the discovery of unexpected high speed characteristics. Powered watercraft with one or more M-shaped boat hulls as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,903 enhance some of the unexpected high speed characteristics of M-shaped boat hulls. They inject exhaust and/or surplus compressed air from main propulsion engines into the planing channels. Significant performance advantages and reduction of both thermal and acoustical (heat and sound) signatures result, along with military and commercial interest in further improvements. Thus, a need exists for additional high-speed improvements for such powered watercraft.  